


Sirius and the Seer

by meditationsinemergencies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meditationsinemergencies/pseuds/meditationsinemergencies
Summary: Prompt: Sybill Trelawney/Sirius Black/Tea LeavesThis is very fresh and very well may be loaded with errors and what not, for that I am so sorry! I just had to get this out once it came to me.#LF2021 #TeamVenus
Relationships: Sirius Black/Sybill Trelawney
Comments: 12
Kudos: 5
Collections: Love Fest 2021





	Sirius and the Seer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ravenslight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenslight/gifts).



> Prompt: Sybill Trelawney/Sirius Black/Tea Leaves 
> 
> This is very fresh and very well may be loaded with errors and what not, for that I am so sorry! I just had to get this out once it came to me. 
> 
> #LF2021 #TeamVenus

"Alright, everyone. Put your teacups away. Go on. Get going. I haven't got all day. The inner eye needs rest!" Dramatically, Sybill Trelawney held her hand to her forehead, and leaned against her desk at the front of the room, fanning herself with her other hand. 

The heat of early May thick in the tower, she kept her eyes half shut, as if she were desperate for sleep, wanting, at any moment, for it to consume her. She peered around unnoticeably, letting her eyes pop open when there were no students in the room. 

"What do you want?" She said, her voice low but still ethereal, to the seemingly empty room.

She stepped away from the desk, and placed her hands upon her hips. Her bracelets clanking against each other was the only noise in the room. With her foot, her bright orange toenails exposed in her sandals, she tapped her right foot against the floor. 

"I haven't got all day Mister Black. Whatever you want please come out now." 

From the darkened corner or her storage room, where there were piles of dusty textbooks and boxes of broken teacups, a black dog appeared. Within seconds, the dog became a very disheveled and tired looking man. 

Immediately he spoke, "I need you to read my tea leaves." 

"I should report you to Dumbledore," she said with her eyebrows raised. 

He stepped towards her, and she quickly grabbed her wand. For a moment, the man's eyes were dark with concern but lightened the moment she flicked her wrist and the doors to her classroom slammed shut.

He glanced at the now shut door and then back at her. Stepping towards her again he said, "But you won't." 

"And why is that?"

"Because you've seen the truth. You know the truth," his voice sounded desperate. 

Her fingers came to her lips and she tapped them against the soft skin, "Hmmmm. Do I? Is it that Professor Lupin is a werewolf and, despite what everyone thinks, Mister Weasley's nasty little rat is Peter Pettigrew? Leaving you innocent." 

Sirius' jaw clenched, "Yes! Tell them, Sybill. You know—" 

Shaking her head she cut him off and leaned back against her desk once more, "I know that they'll believe me to be insane. To be even more odd and foolish than I'm already perceived to be. You misunderstand my role in everything, Sirius."

"Dumbledore—" he began. 

She held up her hand to stop him, Has a very thorough plan, I assure you. His plan, however, does not take you or me into account. Trust me. We are but minor characters in a much larger plot, dear. As long as Harry…" she trailed off, as she examined the man's face. 

"As long as Harry, what?" he demanded. 

"Forget it. It's nothing I am to understand. Nor you." She waved her hand in her direction, pushing her glasses up with her other hand, "What did you come to me for? What is it you want?"

"Read my tea leaves. Please." His face was desperate, much older looking than he was. 

"Why?" 

"I need to know what I'm supposed to do. I don't know how to...proceed with my plan." 

"I don't suppose you'll tell me that plan?" 

"You're the Divination professor."

She hummed as she moved her head back and forth. "Mmm. Not quite how it works." 

She turned away from him, grabbed a kettle floating by her desk, and poured it into a teacup floating nearby. 

With her head she gestured towards the cup, "Take it. It works better if you're the only one to have touched it." 

He stepped slowly over to it, her eyes never leaving him. Sybill found herself shocked at how, after all he had been through, that even with his untimely aging, he was strikingly handsome. 

His long, tattooed fingers wrapped around the handle and he drained the cup quickly, leaving a pile of tea leaves in a mess at the bottom. Sirius looked down at them, back up at her, and shrugged, "I was always shit at Divination."

She raised her eyebrows in annoyance, "Mmmm." 

Reaching out, towards him, he pressed the cup into her hand and his fingers, for just a second, grazed the inside of her palm.

His touch was cool compared to the warm cup and the oppressive nature of the humid room. 

*** 

For Sirius, it had been such a long time since he'd touched anyone, that he felt as if his entire body was on fire. 

As she examined his tea leaves, he examined her. She had been a year behind him in school, but she seemed light-years away. There was something about her that was otherworldly, as if she existed on an entirely different plane of existence than everyone else, especially him, especially after all his years in Azkaban. 

He liked how her glasses were crooked, how strands of wavy hair were poking out every which way from the scarf she had in her hair. He liked that she was sweating—a bead of sweat forming on her temple, the scent of a warm body.

It has been so long since he'd been near a person who was so full of humanity, so completely alive, so in tune with inner workings of the world, that he almost couldn't bear it. Suddenly, he found himself incredibly aroused and thus incredibly embarrassed, but, even more so, he found himself grateful. 

He felt his face flush, and even this, the mixture of emotions, the proof that he was human, that he was no longer in Azkaban, he felt grateful for. 

As if she sensed his current state, she looked up from the teacup, glancing over her glasses, before the smile on her face became wide. Her front teeth were crooked, and Sirius found that this caused a tug in his gut, a jolt of something akin to affection, and he found her to be quite pretty—her face bare of makeup, glistening from the steam leftover from the cup. 

"What is it?" he inquired, clearing his throat. 

"Well, it's quite funny. It says you'll have a romantic endeavor. That's not really...that's not what you were after was it? Perhaps, I'm wrong…' she trailed off. 

He felt his breath hitch.  _ Fuck _ , he thought.  _ What has she figured out? Am I that obvious? _

"That's not what I c-came here for, but…" He cursed himself for his sudden timidness. He used to be so bloody cocky and smooth and now? Well, time was cruel, and Azkaban crueler.

"But you're not opposed to it?" she inquired. 

He shook his head no, unsure of what mess of words might come out of his mouth if he tried to speak. 

She smiled wearily now. "Azkaban is an awful place. Isn't it? Lonely? Drains everything out of you, and yet  _ you _ remain somewhat intact, but you're still starved, aren't you? I can see it in your face, your eyes especially. You need to feel human again, don't you?"

This time he nodded, "Yes. I do. Will you...will you help me?"

Tossing his tea cup with a shatter to the floor, she held out her hand to him. He gave himself a few heartbeats before putting his hand in hers and letting her pull him towards her. 

He stood in front of her now, and with her sitting on her desk, he was just a touch above her. She reached up and let her fingers barely trace his nose and down to his dry lips. Aware of this, he licked them with his tongue. 

She seemed so calm compared to him, and, for this, he was thankful.

"Do you want me to kiss you, Sirius?"

"P-please." His voice was low, barely a whisper. Sirius had never been so desperate, and his younger self would have baulked at his behavior, pleading someone to kiss him. 

She looked up at him with her bright blue eyes, and he felt she was searching for something deep inside him; he let her. 

Finally, he watched as her eyes shut and she leaned in, pressing her lips to his. 

At first, he was frozen, unable to move, simply processing that he was this close to someone. He could feel her breath against his skin, taste the sugar and chamomile on her tongue, hear a soft moan escape from her mouth—this sound, this sweet sound, drew him back to reality, making him aware that he'd been kissing her back. He'd slid his tongue into her mouth, put his hands on her waist, pressed his chest to hers. 

It didn't matter if this was the best sexual experience of his life or the worst sexual experience, it was the most  _ needed _ experience, and he took it all in: the moment her hands found his denim's zipper and grasped firmly onto his long hard cock, when his hand was on the swell of her bare breast beneath her top, how quickly she hiked up her skirt, muttering the appropriate charms, and how he was unable to keep himself from crying when she guided him into her, the warmth, and the feeling of comfort that came from being this close to someone. 

When he came he shuddered and groaned low and desperate against her neck, and she kissed him one last time before pressing her lips to his forehead. Gently pushing him away and insisting he leave before he was found out, telling him to be cautious and patient and smart. 

Without another word, he returned to his dog form and left. 

***

Sybill watched him go and made sure he was gone before she repaired the broken cup and stared at the pattern left by the tea leaves. 

Her eyes filled with tears as she convinced herself that she had done the right thing. 

She never saw Sirius again, but occasionally, over the next year, a stray black dog would run past her when she was in Hogsmeade, rubbing his nose against her ankle, his wagging tail hitting her calves. She knew, in those moments, that it was better for him to have his hope, better for him to have been comforted—to feel human again, than for her to have told him that he would remain in hiding until his death, to have sent him away with less than he'd came to her with. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
